


would you lie with me (and just forget the world)

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Cunnilingus, Daisy kidnaps Coulson, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fancy Dress, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Making Out, Slow Dancing, Teasing, Undressing, in the dark together, smutscuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skoulson RomFest 2k16 REDUX - DAY 3 · 20 July<br/>Daisy’s van, handcuffs</p><p>Daisy kidnaps Coulson and he realizes he's been chasing her all along.  Title from Snow Patrol's "Chasing Cars".</p>
            </blockquote>





	would you lie with me (and just forget the world)

She slides the door open, after the van has stopped, then pulls the bag from off his head.

His eyes adjust to the surroundings, now that there’s light coming in from the night sky, and he can make out some blinking buttons on a monitor, as she gets inside and shuts the door again.

“What is all of this?”

He suspects he knows where she got the money, but the van itself is pretty outfitted.

Thinking over it for a moment, she takes a seat in the chair in front of the console, turns on the low lighting, and starts to check a couple of the monitors.

“You mean my Mobilized Advanced Defense AT Unit?”

He furrows his brow at her, because that sort of thing is really not her style-

“You’re mad at me?” he huffs, after putting it together, he rolls his eyes.

“A little,” she answers, with a private smile, pulling up a surveillance image on her laptop. Of a particular woman confined in a cell and pacing.  “Actually, I need a favor.”

“Handcuffs?” He shuffles his shoulders a little as a reminder that she still has him bound.

He has to keep himself from thinking too much about how she managed that, how easy it was to play him.

“You’re not going to run, are you?” She gives him a brief glance.  Then another.  No flirtation in her voice now, at all. “Or make trouble?”

“No,” he answers, staring up at her from the floor of the van. He kind of wishes she would. “Promise.”

“I just don't get what you’re thinking,” she grunts, leaning over to wrestle behind him to unlock his hands, as the side of her face presses against his for a moment.

It’s a little like some kind of awkward hug, and the contact reminds him too much of how he’s missed her.

“How so?” he asks, instead. Because, she should know.  The one thing she should know is that he's _always_ on her side.

“Chasing after me,” she says, sitting back to look at him, brushing the hair out of her eyes, as the slit in the evening gown slides open along the length of her thigh.

Her face looks harder than he remembers. And he forgets what he was going to say, anyway, as she slaps her hands against her thighs, with a sigh. 

She gets up, ducking the low ceiling to sit back in the chair.

He's been trying to make himself useful, biding his time. To get some direction, now that he's lost control of...well, just about everything at this point.

It’s possible he could make an even bigger fool of himself, if he doesn’t push some of this down for the moment.  This is not how he’s used to seeing her.  It’s taken his guard down.

“How can I help?” He leans over her shoulder to look at the footage.

“I don’t think I can contain her,” she tells him, as she advances the footage, so he can see the woman repeatedly blink in and out of room.

It’s the same woman the ATCU had been monitoring.  They were casing her fancy party just earlier tonight.  She’d asked him to dance with her, out in the open, for everyone to see.

“Teleporter?” he wonders, tabling his distraction. He’s nothing, if not curious.  “Or, she’s like Alicia?”

“No, I don’t think so.”  Daisy slides into a more comfortable position, and he feels her skin press against his hands on the back of the chair.

“Sorry,” she tells him at the contact, sitting up straight again, like it’s off limits.

“It’s fine,” he says, steadying his voice.  It’s not fine, but, he’s going to totally pretend it is. “How did you manage to get her-“

“She was looking for _me_ , Coulson,” she interrupts.  And the anger in her voice is _so_ palpable. “People that she can steal from.”

He can read between the lines.  People like _her_.  And if it weren’t for the fact that the media was obsessed with Quake, Daisy Johnson wouldn’t exist to the world.

“So, you were the bait.”  It comes out too soft, too concerned, for her.

“This woman is rich,” she snaps. “And she’s protected by people high up in the government.  I’d like to know how high.”

“Fitzsimmons are working the same angle, with Radcliffe,” he admits.

“Yeah?  Well, she’s doing this with _people_.  Modifying herself by stealing their powers.”

“Is it permanent?”  He wonders if she’s wondered that herself.  Of course she has.

“I don't know. But she gets rid of them after, to hide what she's doing. Like they don’t even matter. She’s a weapons collector, Coulson.”

She says it so pointedly, repeating something that the media has been saying about Inhumans since they first discovered their existence.

He puts his hand on her bare shoulder, letting go of the tension pent up there. “You’re not a weapon.”

When she turns around in the chair, he has to back away, and hits his head for a moment on the ceiling.

“Watch that,” she warns him, too late.

Then she gives him a good look, up and down.  He knows the tux suits him, even if he’s a bit wrinkled from being dragged from a party and having a hood tossed over his head.

“You look good.”

That’s quite a change of subject.  He feels his face turn hot and wonders if she can tell how effecting it is.

“Thanks,” he answers. “You look stunning.”

“Did I stun you?” she teases, a slight lilt in her voice.  It brings a flood of memories back to him, that voice.

“Yes,” he admits, and eases back down to sit on the floor of the van against the wall.  He loosens the bow tie at his neck and pulls it from the collar, then watches as she comes to sit down beside him.

She stretches out her long legs and toes off the high heels she’s wearing.

“Sorry about the handcuffs,” she tells him, reaching out to rub her fingers lightly over his wrist.  There’s not even a mark there, they weren’t on long enough.

He wasn’t struggling. More curious, than anything.

“It was just in case you didn’t want to help,” she goes on, darting her tongue out across her top lip.  “In case you wanted plausible deniability.”

“Of course I'll help,” he answers, putting his hand over hers.

She stares at it for a long time, before looking up at him through her lashes. “We never got to finish our dance.”

“No,” he replies, his curiosity turning into something more defined, as he leans in carefully, testing the waters, until she decides to jump right in for the both of them.

It’s not the first time he’s wondered.  What it would be like to kiss her.  Then he stopped, and told himself she was off limits.

He always had good excuses, but he thinks maybe she’s had enough of them by now.

Or it could be that she’s lonely, after being chased all of this time.  Of no one being there to take care of her. 

He hates the idea of that _so much_.

She pulls her mouth away from his, and a pathetic noise rises in his chest, which seems to stir up something in her. She bites her lower lip and then moves herself over his lap, coming down to straddle him.

“Fuck.”

It’s all he can manage at the contact, and she uses her finger under his chin to push his mouth closed and then kisses him sweetly on the lips.

“Is this okay?” she asks, quietly, like she’s worried about him.

“Yes.” His hands circle her hips, slipping up her waist, his thumbs curving over her ribcage, before arriving at her breasts.

“Is this?” he asks, drawing in a breath, then blinking up at her.

“Yes,” she calls into his ear, dragging her teeth along the edge as he can’t help but squirm a bit under her.

“Dammit.” 

He’s so hard right now.

She laughs at that, very lightly, like she has him right where she wants him, and nudges her nose against his chin, then makes her way lower to suck at a spot on his neck.

He groans, and fills his hands with her breasts, and she finds his mouth again and rewards him by slipping her tongue past his lips.

Whatever ideas had formed in his mind of his plans for the ATCU, how he thought he could help her from inside.  It was never really about those things.

He chased her because he loves her.

It’s that simple.

She starts to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt, and he takes her hand in his, and kisses her fingertips.

“Not here.”

“Where?” she says, raising her eyebrows. “I’m being hunted, you know.”

“And they’re looking for me,” he answers. “But I haven’t forgotten how to go dark.”

 

#

It’s a hidden account that he has, and the funds were put there for an emergency.

This pretty much qualifies, in his opinion.

She looks around at the hotel room like she doesn’t feel at ease.

It’s nice.  It’s expensive, especially on the salary of a washed-up ATCU agent. No one's going to look for them here, and they've hidden the van, done all the right things.

He moves to the television and turns it on to a music station, something slow and classical, then walks towards her with his hand out.

“May I?”

The way that she looks at him melts away whatever doubts he’s ever had about this.

As he wraps his arm around her waist, she leans her head into the crook of his neck.

“I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“I won’t.  Talbot will want to have a win under his belt, he’ll have to accept my usefulness to the organization.”

“You know why I ran.”

“I do.  But do you know why I chased you?”

“I think so,” she says, with a soft smile, and relaxes in his arms. “Do you want to tell me?”

“I want to show you,” tells her, sliding his hand along her back, slipping his tongue against hers as they kiss until the backs of her knees hit the bed.

She pushes him back a little to draw a breath, and starts to unbutton his shirt as he slides off the jacket, and tosses it to the floor.

Her fingers move carefully over his arms, then to the bared scar across his chest, and he moves to unbutton the sleeves of the shirt one hand at a time.

Once the shirt is open, she starts at his belt and then palms his hard cock through his pants until he’s moaning out loud and threatening to come.

“Please.” It sounds like he’s begging, but if she keeps touching him like that, it will be over too fast.

He slides his hands down her back and squeezes her ass in them, pulling her against him, as she deepens the kiss, messy with desire.

Practicality calls him to the edge of the bed to take his shoes and socks off before sliding his pants down, and he stares at her slipping the dress off to pool on the floor.

She does look absolutely stunning either way, and she puts her hands on his bare shoulders, and positions herself in front of him, wearing black lingerie, with flashes of skin peeking through.

“Touch me.”

He does.  Gentle, exploring, letting his fingers trace along her hips, his fingertips drawing over her stomach as she sighs, coming her fingers through his hair, while he touches along the spot where she was shot ages ago.

“So beautiful,” he tells her, pressing against the fabric between her legs.  She’s already wet, and the idea alone is nearly enough. 

It goes straight to his cock and he pushes down on his groin with his free hand, before he rubs the pad of his finger over her clit, then making small circles with his thumb. He can hear her breath start to rasp above him, her fingers tightening in his hair.

He stands up and cups her face in his hands, then kisses her before guiding her back towards the bed, watching her scoot up along the comforter, opening her legs.

His boxers come down, he bobs free of them, and then climbs across her letting her take him in her hand, shutting his eyes tight for a moment as she strokes him.

“So this is what you look like under those suits.”

Barely stifling another groan, he looks at her laid out, and dips his head down to kiss her mouth, then her collarbone, to her shoulder.

Her letting go of his cock is practically torture, but the noise she makes as he sucks against her nipple through the bra pushes him on and he slides the wires up over her breasts, then kisses on them both, until she reaches around behind her and stretches to take the bra off.

One more kiss for her mouth, and then he moves the rest of the way down the bed, caressing the insides of her thighs and bending her legs at the knees until he’s nestled his face between them.

His tongue slides over the fabric first, in a long stroke and makes her hips jump involuntarily.

Then he curls a finger in the fabric, to pull it aside and pushes his tongue in to taste her.

“Fuck. Phil.”

“Two words I like hearing together,” he teases, smirking up at her, until she ruffles his hair and pushes him against her as she raises up her hips.

He gets back to work, humming as he licks her and fingers her, until she climaxes, calling his name again.

“Is that what you wanted to show me?” she asks, her voice satiated, like she’s brimming over with it.

It makes him so happy.

She must be able to see it all over his face.

“Mmm,” she hums, peering at him as she strokes his hair. “I love you, too.”

Her saying it out loud somehow makes it seem more real, like something solid and stronger than he realized.

He moves back up along her body, as she strokes her warm palms over his sides, across his ass.  She takes him in her hand once more.

“I don’t have any condoms,” he tells her, while she kisses him open mouthed, tasting herself on him.

“It’s okay.  Thank you.”

She lines up their bodies, teasing him against her until he pushes slowly into her, trying not to come, feeling his arms starting to shake.

Her hands tug him against her, wanting him to put his weight on her, bringing her knees up higher to cradle him as he moves into her, going more quickly as she encourages him on.

“Yeah, Phil, like that,” she whispers, biting on his ear again, grabbing at his ass while he makes love to her.

Their moans start to overlap and he wants her to come again, before he does, when she slides a hand down between them.

The vibrations travel through his cock up through every part of him, and he watches her, knowing she’s right there with him.

Afterwards, he kisses her in between groans, panting to catch his breath, grabbing at her hips possessively, because he doesn’t want to let go.

“I’m glad I kidnapped you.” It comes out sounding golden, like sunshine.

And then she laughs.

His eyes start to water, the way it hits him, and so he finds himself laughing, too, ducking his face into the crook of her neck to breathe in the scent of her skin.

Then he lets out a low hum.

He sounds like he feels. 

Brimming over with it.


End file.
